Test Papers
by Jagger3
Summary: What starts out as a harmless conversation quickly turns into a pleasurably punishment due to Spirit's theiving of Stein's test papers. Warning: Yaoi and language


Stein sighed and shuffled his papers around the desk, searching for his kid's last test that he'd been neglecting to grade. The kids hadn't complained or anything, they all knew they'd done terribly, but he'd finally figured that he should give them the test back. Unfortunately for the mad professor, the papers seemed to have upped and left.

Spirit was wandering the halls at the pace of a drunken turtle. He had a stack of papers under one arm and was heading towards his old meister's classroom. It was after hours and nobody was there, save for a few teachers, but Spirit purposefully walked as slow as humanly possible towards the door. He'd stolen the papers to see how his darling Maka had done on the test. Shocked at her answers, he'd sneakily re-done a few, insuring his daughter a passing grade. Now all he had to do was return them, and there lay the dilemma. He knew Stein was looking for the papers; and the death scythe new that the second he showed up with the missing papers his meister would immediately figure out what had happened. Not only would his darling Maka fail the test, but he'd most likely be strapped to a shiny metal table and spilt open as a punishment. Shivering he stopped and stared at the door, clutching the papers to his chest like one might do a holy object…or maybe a gun. Deep breath, control your spirit waves, open the door.

Stein looked up and saw a terrified looking Spirit standing by the doorway, clutching a stack of familiar looking papers like his life depended on it. "Spirit?"

"Uh! Hey there Stein." Spirit grinned shakily, "I, um, have some stuff for you…Sid found them and asked me to bring them back." The red haired man practically threw the stack at the professor and, miraculously, they landed in a rather organized stack. "So yeah, that's all…I'll be going now bye!"

"Spirit." Stein said, drawing the name out silkily. "C'mere."

Biting his lower lip and resisting the urge to scream and run, the death scythe approached, hovering anxiously in front of the large wooden desk. "Y-yes?"

Stein smiled and his glasses flashed, "We rarely talk anymore, you didn't even let me thank you for returning these test papers."

We don't talk anymore because you're a devil and want to kill me! Spirit's mind screamed. Aloud he responded, "Yeah, no problem at all." His eyes flashed towards the door but he knew his meister wasn't finished with him.

Twisting his bolt ominously, Stein eyed the stack of papers and made a face, "I really despise grading." He grumbled, leaning back on his chair and sighing, "It's pointless and I'm sure the students would like some hands on work…like maybe anatomy courses?" His voice rose hopefully and he looked at Spirit for confirmation that there was indeed some sort of class where he could rip things apart and be cheered on by his students.

Spirit couldn't help grin and felt himself relax slightly, "Ha, I don't think there is a class; but even if there was Shinigami-sama would never let you near it."

"Why not?" Stein pouted, letting his hand fall to his side and gazing at his old weapon.

Rolling his eyes the red haired man relayed the obvious, "Duh, Stein, you'd use the students as your experiments."

"Oh." The doctor leaned forward and rested his chin in his palm, "Is not like anyone would miss them…" he grumbled again, casting an evil eye at the stack of tests.

Spirit chuckled and, though he'd kick himself later for doing this, he let his guard down. Perching on the desk, legs swinging childishly in the air, he struck up a conversation. Soon they were talking about practically everything; the school, work, bits and pieces of the past, the witch problem, and so on and so forth. They talked until late at night, rounding it up as the moon was starting to climb.

"I don't mind this job, really," Stein said, he had during the course of the conversation pushed his wheeling chair around the desk and was looking up at Spirit, "it's just a tad bit more stress than I thought."

Spirit looked him over and noticed for the first time that the doctor did indeed have a weary look about him, "Heh, you do look like crap!"

Stein grinned wolfishly, "So do you, but at least I have an excuse."

"Hey!" Spirit protested, kicking the back of Stein's chair and causing him to roll away. He laughed as Stein wildly tried to correct his direction but ended up flipping the chair over and smashing into the ground. "Man, you never got the hang of that!"

"Shut up." Stein muttered, but his mouth betrayed him as it twitched upwards into a grin.

The death scythe grinned back and leapt off the desk, walking over and offering his hand down to the doctor who was splayed all over the floor. When Stein's hand closed over his own, Spirit started to pull him up when he felt a sharp pain in his lower legs as they were kicked out from under him, sending him sprawling into the ground, "Ow! Stein!"

"Heh." Came the response, as Stein yawned lazily and let his eyes travel lazily up Spirit's form, "You know, I'm not stupid."

"Hnm? Of course not." Spirit said, bewildered to what had brought this on.

Stein grinned, but unlike his last ones this grin had the hint of something lurking beneath his white teeth, "I know you took the papers, Spirit." He practically purred, watching in deep amusement as the relaxed form of his former weapon tensed in surprise. "Honestly, did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"…no not really." Spirit mumbled dejectedly.

"You do realize that you're going to be punished." Stein said vapidly, as though discussing the weather. Before Spirit could scramble to his feet and bolt for safety, Stein rolled over and trapped him beneath his body. Placing his hands on either side of the whimpering man's head, he grinning, "Now now, you weren't really thinking of running away, where you? I was enjoying our conversation."

"C-come on, Stein don't do this." Spirit pleaded, trying to wiggle to freedom. He didn't get very far.

Stein leaned down and locked Spirit into place with his eyes, "You need to be punished." He repeated softly.

The death scythe's thoughts immediately flew to scalpels, blood, surgical gloves, and a cackling meister above him, "No, no Stein don't."

The doctor chuckled, "Oh yes, Spirit." He slowly removed his glasses and then placed them on the chair beside them, taking once last second to admire the panicked look on his old weapon's face, Stein leaned down and kissed Spirit passionately, the kind of kiss that is sure to leave a bruise the next morning.

The death scythe's mind suddenly snapped into the present as a searing hot heat flooded his veins. Not a bad kind of heat, but the kind that made him moan and part his lips willingly, "S-Stein…" he breathily protested, "we're at school—ah!"

Stein pressed his body against the red head, craving the sweet flavor that washed through his mouth. It had been a long, very long time since they'd had any time for this kind of thing with each other, and now that they'd each had a taste, no way in hell could they stop. The passion in the kiss steamed away, being replaced with a type of frenzied lust for each other. Spirit lurched upwards, crashing his lips into Stein's and practically sitting himself in the doctor's lap, kissing his lips and neck feverishly. Stein responded with equal unruliness, ripping and tearing at Spirit's clothes with his nails until they scraped flesh. His partner responded with a light growl of pleasure and yanked the doctor's clothes off as well, flinging them somewhere in the rows of student's desks. Somehow, through all the heated making out, Stein staggered to his feet, pulling Spirit up with him.

Spirit's flesh pricked as it was exposed to the chilliness of the room. He pressed himself against Stein and ran his hands down the stitched together flesh, smoothing his tongue over the scars.

The silver haired man groaned and felt a fire erupt inside of him, he walked forward, pushing Spirit, until the death scythe's back hit the blackboard. Stein wasted no time, reaching down and gripping Spirit's length.

"A-ah Stein, yes, ngh…" Spirit gasped, feeling his old meister's hand begin to toy with him, remembering all his old pressure spots. "Fuck, Stein, s-stop teasing—ah! Fuck me, Steeeeiinnn fuck me hard!"

It was the first time Stein had ever heard his weapon completely surrender himself over to the scientist to the point of begging, and god how it turned him on. Stein kissed Spirit harshly, biting on his lower lip and then attacking Spirit's tongue with his own. Meanwhile, two fingers had snaked around behind the withering weapon and pressed into the first ring of muscle.

Spirit jerked off the blackboard with a heated gasp and then arched into probing fingers, keening at the pleasure and pain that it brought. The fingers slipped inside and began to stretch him at a relentless pace, brushing his prostate in a horrible teasing sort of way that made Spirit claw at his meister's shoulders and spread his legs helplessly.

Stein pulled the fingers out and gripped Spirit's thighs in a painfully tight hold, lifting him up and pushing him back against the blackboard.

Spirit locked his ankles around his old meister's waist and felt the head poke his entrance, "Oh my god yes, Stein, do it. Do it now…!"

Needing no more encouragement, Stein thrust dead on into the tight entrance, tossing his own head back and groaning at the tight hot pulsing heat that engulfed him, "Damn, Spirit…" he panted, watching through half closed eyes as Spirit tossed his head back in a silent wail of pain and pleasure. Stein felt small pricks of sharp pain on his back, arms, and shoulders. Sparing a swift glace while rocking his hips, he saw Spirit clawing bloody lines all over him.

The red haired man caught his breath and eagerly pushed off the blackboard, impaling himself deeper, "More…more Stein, please…need you so bad…"

Stein groaned and leaned forward, kissing him heatedly while he snapped his hips forward, striking that small spot he knew would send his weapon to heaven.

Sure enough, Spirit cried out shamelessly and urged for more, somehow keeping himself locked around the mad professor as he thrust inside him again and again. It was all so much, so much fiery hot pleasure mixed with the slick sensation of blood seeping from his entrance. It all just added to the madness, "More! Stein!" He screamed, feeling his release close upon him all too soon.

Stein moaned as he felt the walls pulse with warning, shifting his hands to cup Spirit's ass, he drove in and slammed as hard as he could into the red head, calling out with Spirit's cries of pleasure. He felt his own release build and he picked up the pace, violently fucking Spirit at a brutal speed.

Spirit threw his head back, barely stopping in time from hitting the blackboard, and howled his release to the ceiling, coming so jarringly that his vision went black and his entire skeleton seemed to disappear.

The white hot silk walls clamped down on Stein as he shouted his gut wrenching release. The pleasure swiped through his mind, leaving nothing but a calm white afterwards. He slowly drew out of Spirit and let go of his legs. Together, they slid to the floor feeling as though they were made out of rubber. A while later, after the intensity of the sex high had passed, Stein tossed his clothes on. Spirit, unfortunately, had gotten his clothes ruined in the process, "Stein! This was a nice jacket you know."

Stein chuckled and tossed him his own lab coat, smiling as Spirit caught it in surprise, "Come on, my house is closer anyway, you can spend the night and not have to worry about clothes."

The death scythe snorted wearily, but tugged on the warm lab coat and happily followed Stein home.

The next morning, as the class was filing in and getting ready, a student held up what remained of a black cloth, "Professor, what's this?"

Stein looked up tiredly, he'd been up all night, and instantly recognized the remains as Spirit's tie. He grinned and took it from the student, "Nothing you need to worry about, just some…uncontrollable shredding of unwanted material."

On the way back from the school he handed the tattered cloth to a familiar person, "I believe this is yours."

Spirit took one look at it and snorted, "Was mine. No way in hell can I wear that now."

"Good, because the less clothes the better." Stein grinned, trapping Spirit against a brick wall. Nobody was around, the sun was sinking, and the two shared a hidden soul eating kiss in the shadows.

The End.


End file.
